


Take Me Over

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Cop Fetish, F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Making Out, Police, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things get passionate when Vanessa goes to Brock's house.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in my shitty ass town. Private Reserve is a stupid fancy and snobby area, meanwhile I live in a old trailer in ~ Sun Valley Mobile Estates ~

'Hello Vanessa, it was nice to meet you today. Wish we could have met on Tinder or in another way. :p' Vanessa was lying down in bed in her rickety old trailer and giggled at the little emoji.

'yeah fr'

'I would love to see you again, you were amazing.'

'aww thanks lmao but yeah fs when?'

'Are you free now?'

'yup, wanna meet up somewhere or?'

'How about you come over to my house. Here's the address:' Brock sent his address to Vanessa and she widened her eyes. Private Reserve? This dude is rich! Vanessa smiled and replied.

'lemme get ready, be right over ;)'

'Sounds good, miss Mateo.' Vanessa put her phone down and took a shower in the teeny tiny bathroom before blow drying her hair and flat ironing it. She put on a white crop top with no bra, making her dark brown nipples show through the thin fabric, and put on her favorite neon green thong with a mini faux lather skirt. She put on some makeup, not bothering to put on any jewelry and got in her trusty old car.

-

"Vanessa! Come in, come in." Brock ushered Vanessa in and she looked around, gawking at the beautiful house.

"Your house is beautiful." She and Brock sat down on the couch and he softly laughed.

"Thank you, I inherited it from my dad." Vanessa nodded and looked around some more.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, do you have Redbull?" Brock nodded.

"Regular or sugar free?"

"Regular, please." Brock walked over to the gigantic kitchen and grabbed a Redbull from the fridge.

"Thank you," Vanessa said as she cracked it open.

"You look really sexy tonight." Vanessa blushed as she sipped on the energy drink.

"Thanks, so do you." Brock was shirtless and only wearing shorts. He looked damn good, especially for being...

"How old are you?" Vanessa asked, genuinely wondering his age.

"I'm fifty eight. You're eighteen if I recall correctly?" FIFTY EIGHT?! This guy was twenty years older than her dad!

"Yeah, as of last week." Brock nodded.

"You're a lot younger than my daughter. But, the younger, the sexier, eh?"

"Doesn't go for you." Vanessa retorted and Brock softly laughed.

"Thanks." Vanessa finished her drink and they went to Brock's huge bedroom. 

"Damn, your bedroom is bigger than my trailer." 

"I don't believe that, it's not THAT big." Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes and lied down on the luxuriously comfy bed.

"I could stay in here forever." Brock lied down next to her and softly kissed the delicate, tan skin of her neck.

"You're welcome here anytime, sweetheart." Vanessa closed her eyes and smiled. Getting caught shoplifting wasn't all bad.

"What do you wanna do? We can watch tv, play my brand new PS5, cuddle, whatever you want." Vanessa bit her lip and sat up on her elbows.

"Those sound cool, but I was thinking we could do something sexier." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Sexier? How so?" Vanessa sat all the way up and cupped Brock's stubbly chin. She leaned down and softly kissed his plump lips, lingering in the taste of his coconut lip balm.

"What do you think about bondage?" Brock softly chuckled and kissed Vanessa again.

"I'm all for it. Ropes or handcuffs?"

"I've never tried handcuffs before, let's go with those." Brock nodded and went into his closet. He grabbed a pair and Vanessa stood up to take her clothes off. Her body was absolutely stunning; big breasts, big ass, thick thighs, tiny waist, she had it going on.

"Damn," Brock said as he took in Vanessa.

"You might just be the sexiest girl I've ever seen." Vanessa blushed and smiled. This old man's probably seen a lot of girls, she thought. Brock set the cuffs on the bed and laid Vanessa down next to them. He leaned down and roughly kissed her as he gently massaged one breast with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders and moaned, loving his powerful touch.

"Stop, stop, I'm gonna come," Vanessa breathlessly said and Brock immediately stopped.

"Can I cuff you to the bed now?" Vanessa eagerly nodded. He gently grabbed her wrists and cuffed them to the headboard.

"C'mon, fuck me already!" Vanessa said with a laugh and Brock laughed too. He lined himself up with Vanessa and pushed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"Yes, fuck yes." With that, Brock pushed in, making Vanessa moan in pleasure as he slid deep inside of her. Brock started with a slow pace but he quickly sped up when Vanessa moaned,

"More, please..." In a low and seductive tone. Vanessa wrapped her legs around Brock's waist as he slammed in and out of her, drawing him even closer, getting even more contact. Skin slapping against skin filled the big room and Brock's moans were becoming increasingly louder and coming sooner between each burst. Vanessa curled her fingers, the blood draining from her hands was beginning to hurt but she pushed it out of her head and focused on the pleasure in between her legs. Before long, she felt her pussy clench and unclench and felt warmth spread throughout her body. 

"Oh shit, Brock!" Vanessa's back arched and she came with a cry, her legs twitched and her brow was furrowed, eyes closed and lips parted. Brock came with long groans as soon as he felt Vanessa tensing up underneath him. When he pulled up, his cum spilled out of Vanessa's swollen pussy and and he opened the cuffs, releasing Vanessa's sore arms before lying down next to her and enjoying his post orgasmic high. 

"That was amazing," Vanessa said breathlessly and looked over at Brock.

"Yeah, it really was." Vanessa rested her head on Brock's chest and closed her eyes.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Of course, you're welcome to whenever you want." Vanessa nodded and stretched her arms before getting up. She put on her top and thong, not bothering to put on her skirt until tomorrow morning. Brock unmade his bed and tucked Vanessa in after he did so, kissed her forehead before getting in snuggling next to her. Vanessa fell into a deep sleep, and was so, so happy in that moment.

-

"Good morning, sunshine." Vanessa woke up to Brock stroking her hair and she smiled.

"Morning." Brock kissed the top of her head and he got up.

"How does pancakes for breakfast sound?" Vanessa smiled once again.

"That sounds amazing." Brock got up and went to the kitchen, and Vanessa followed him.

"Hey I'm pretty cold, do you have a jacket?"

"Oh yeah, let me get you one." Brock went back to his room and came back with a hoodie in tow. Vanessa put it on and it was perfectly oversized, warm, and comfy.

"Thank you." Brock smiled at her and started getting ingredients out.

"Don't mention it." Vanessa sat down at the counter and had trouble staying awake until Brock served her a full plate of pancakes. She dug in and enjoyed the sweet flavor with Brock, and they spent the rest of the day together until Vanessa went home to change.

'mommm guess what'

'What's that sweetie?'

'i think i have a new boyfriend' Vanessa giggled at the word, but hey, it might be true.

'How exciting! Let's catch up soon, get lunch and maybe go to the movies.'

'sounds good to me :)' Vanessa plugged her phone in and took a nice, hot shower before texting Brock.

'see you tmrrw?'

'I'm going in to the station tomorrow but we can hang out around 8 PM if that works?'

'yeah totally, see you then :)'

'See you. Goodnight, Vanessa <3' Vanessa smiled at the heart and went to sleep that night thinking of her new (yet old) lover.


End file.
